Lily's Frustration
by WhateverGoes09
Summary: Do you chose me or quidditch? James has a major decision here. But the answer is found easily. Oneshot. LJ


**Lily's Frustration**

Lily is angry, no not angry, just frustrated. She has a crush. A big crush. A crush the size of the moon, but this is not why she is frustrated. She is frustrated with the object of her affections. What kind of love story would this be if the crush weren't on James Potter? Obviously little Jamesie Wamesie got into to Lily's heart, not by his immense, if not too immense talents, but by his loyalty and bravery. But this is the story of how they get together not how they fall for one another so I shall move on.

This would not frustrate her that much if it weren't for the pangs in her gut that told her he might forget her for quidditch, or that he wasn't what she thought he was, or -gasp- that he might not like her back.

Now we all know that none of these things are true but we still have to see how things come together even though we know how they end.

Lily has just left the quidditch pitch. (She was claiming to be watching her friend Alice play, but we all know her true intentions were to see James in his oh-so-cute quidditch sweats.) She has left for the aforementioned reason and is seeking the help of the seventh-year girls, though she is a sixth-year herself. Once Lily has made it to theGryffindorseventh-year dorms, she pours out her woes to the lot of them as they are all close friends. Melanie knows just how to cheer her up.

They play a game called 'Would you rather...' (Lame name, I know) that they made up. They ask a question about what they would rather do and you have to answer as quickly as possible. Melanie starts out with simple, easy to answer questions for Lily.

"Would you rather date Sirius or James?" Melanie asks.

"James." comes the quick reply.

"Date or marry?"

"Marry."

"Tell James how you feel or keep feeling like crap whenever you see him."

"Tell him how I feel?" came a hesitant answer.

"Run along child and do that then." Melanieanswered acting all superior and putting her hand to her forehead with a frown on her face. Lily never doubted what Melanie said. Lily would practically be worshipping Melanie if James wasn;t already filling that role. Lily resignedly got up to go to the door when Melanie called to her and said, "But don't do anything that I wouldn't do." she said with a large grin and waved Lily off.

So Lily was on her way back to the quidditch pitch again but those seeds of doubt were still there. In fact, in front of the Great Hall Lily had a slight pacing session where she would decide to go to the quidditch pitch but then half-waydown the hall she would turn around saying she could talk to himlater and so on. At one point Dumbledore came out of the hall to see the red-faced girl walking decidedly to the GryffindoreTower then just as decidedly turning around to go to the Quidditch pitch. His eyes twinkled as he shook his head merrily.

"Are you alright Miss Evans?" he asked with a calm voice but his eyes decieved him. Lily caught herself staring at the twinkles lost in thought.

"Actually, sir, I don't know if I am." she said truthfully.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked with an even more pronounced twinkle than before.

"Its because I am going crazy over a boy, that's why." she said fully aware she wasn't going crazy, or hoping it atleast.

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle at this. "I am sure you will find that being crazy over a boy is the best sort of crazy there is."

"Unlike the crazy you aresir?" Lily asked totally unaware, or we should like to think, of how rude she was being.

Dumbledore had another hearty chuckle. "Yes, Miss Evans, very unlike the crazy I am. Butnow Imust go attend to a meeting. Good luck with your boy troubles, Miss Evans." he said heading towards his office.

"Good luck with your meeting." Lily called after him knowing what she would do now. Shemarched through thehuge doors and walked thewell-worn path to the quidditch pitch. She saw that the players were still swarming around the field like flies around a garbage can but she ran onto the pitch anyways. James, the captain of course, halted the practice and flew down to Lily with Alice and the others close on his tail, or shall I say broomstick?

"What is it? What's wrong? What are you doing down here?" James asked with a look ofworry, as the current times have caused everyone lately.

Lily realized her foolish mistake quickly and said "Oh...um...well...Nothings wrong...but can I speak with you in private?" Lily asked quietly and James nodded. "But I don't want to interrupt your practice or anything..." Lily said almost guiltily since she very much wanted to interrupt it.

"Not a problem. Wewere about to hit the showers anyways." James said motioning for the team to head to the lockerroom. "Let's takea walk." he said and he lead her towards the lake. "Sowhat do you want to talk about?"

Lily suddenly not being able to find hernormal voice croaked out "Do you want to play a game?" When James, though surprised, said sure she went on to describe the rules of 'Would you rather...' She asked him some light questions, main course or dessert? Dessert. Butterbeer or sugarpop? Butterbeer. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw. Before she dug deeper.

"Blonde or Brunette?"

"Brunette."

"Looks or personality?"

"Personality."

"Fling or love?"

"Love."

"Me or..."

"You."

"...Quidditch? You can still change your answer." Lily said very gallantly. But James shook his head.

"I still pick you."

"Okay...physical attraction or deeper?"

"Deeper."

"Awkward kiss or hold hands?"

"Awkward kiss."

"Yeah I was thinking along those lines too but-" Lily got cut off as James pressed his lips against hers and she calmed down for a second then she got all excited because she thought back to his answers and they were just what she wanted to hear. When they broke away James spoke up.

"I have a question for you Girlfriend or kissing buddy?" James asked very seriously. Lily laughed.

"Both. And I have one more question for you that I have been dying to know the answer to...Boxers or briefs?"

James blushed and muttered "Boxers." and then kissed Lily once more.

**Corny?Very much so. But I wanted to do this for like ten minutes so I wrote it down. My friend and I were playing that game alot this past week. We were bored so I remembered a game similar to that one that I saw in a story and we just sprucened it up a bit. Ok it is like 11 at night so I am going to post and go to bed, or go read I am not really tired. Either way,**

**Goodnight,**

**DeppGirl**


End file.
